Eine Kleine
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [AkaKuro] Mengulang Kembali Sebuah Kisah Cinta yang Bermula dari Minus Sekuel Fic That One Little Christmas Enjoy :D


**Eine Kleine**

**By : Mikazuki Hikari**

**Disclaimer **: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Kenshi Yonezu©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

**Rate : **T

**Genre ** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing **: Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

**Cameo **: Aomine.D, OC (Ken'ichi)

**Warning **: Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Character (OC), slight AoKuro and AkaxOC

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author's Note=-

Pastikan anda sudah membaca fic That one Little Christmas terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca fic ini.

.

.

-=Tetsuya's POV=-

Sudah, biarkan dia disana sendiri

.

.

Dingin…

Disini terasa sangat dingin…

Padahal, ini sudah masuk dalam permulaan musim semi, namun tetap saja, disini masih terasa sangat dingin. Ucapan pemuda yang meninggalkanku untuk kekasih barunya itu lah yang membuat hati ini terasa sangat dingin.

Jujur….

Suaranya masih terngiang dalam kepalaku. Walau wajahnya sudah tidak lagi tampak, Aroma tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat lagi kucium namun, apa yang ia tinggalkan disini, meninggalkan sesuatu, yang sama sekali tidak bisa dihapus bahkan, sang waktu pun tak kunjung dapat menghapusnya.

Meski sejujurnya, aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya. Meski begitu, perasaan bahagia itu tidak lah bertahan lama. Mendekati pada sebuah ujung yang membawa pada sebuah akhir dan sebuah perpisahan.

Pasti….

Alangkah lebih baik jika pada awalnya, keberadaanku tidak ia sadari sebelumnya. Alangkah lebih baik jika waktu itu ia tidak menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Ia bilang, hanya sebuah kata 'Aku cinta padamu' yang ia punya dan ia miliki pada dirinya untuk jatuh cinta padaku namun, kenyataannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

.

Apa itu kau lakukan hanya untuk menjeratku Saja?

Dan untuk membuatku hanyut dalam buai kesia-siaan?

.

Entah sudah berapa kali kami bersumpah, dan entah sudah berapa kali kami berdoa, namun, apa yang ada dihadapan kami adalah selembar mimpi buruk yang sama, yang terus berulang tiap kali aku menutup mataku.

Mungkin…

Sudah tiba saatnya saat dimana ia menghilang, dan lenyap, tertelan bersama dengan semua luka yang kubuat padanya.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam benakku adalah…..

Apakah ia pikir aku adalah manusia yang buta perasaan? Apakah ia pikir aku sebebal itu?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kembali pada hari itu….

Hari dimana aku bisa menggenggam tangannya, dan bisa melalui malam, yang tidak pernah bisa kulalui sebelumnya.

Ia tahu semua hal tentangku… Ia tahu segala kelemahanku…. Akankah ia gunakan untuk melawanku dikemudian hari dan menjadi sebuah alat untuk memperolokku karena kebodohanku sendiri?

Mungkin…..

Karena aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi apa yang ia inginkan, jadi ia membuangku begitu saja? Karena aku, sudah dengan sia-sia memenuhi kotak mainannya. Mungkin, semua ini kedengaran mudah untuknya. Mungkin, semua ini adalah sesuatu hal yang biasa untuknya namun, untukku, apa yang sudah kita arungi selama 14 bulan ini, adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat berarti untukku. Jujur, mungkin, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menemukan pria yang seperti dirinya. Jujur, mungkin, ini adalah yang terakhir untukku.

Mungkin…..

Meski dengan lautan keajaiban sekalipun tidak akan cukup untuk menggapainya sekarang.

.

.

Awal dari musim semi…..

Mungkin ini juga akan menjadi awal untuk lembaran baruku.

Mungkin?

Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu…

Tidak mudah bagi seseorang untuk jatuh cinta. Tidak mudah bagi seseorang untuk menemukan sebuah cinta sejati. Tapi, setidaknya, aku berusaha untuk keluar dari semua perkara yang sebenarnya hanya berputar pada satu titik yang sama.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah, menyambut semua warna-warna musim semi yang sudah dengan perlahan merekah dan memenuhi sekujur permukaan dari tanah lapang dingin musim dingin.

Sudah saatnya orang-orang mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada indahnya musim dingin. Juga bagiku. Bagiku, sudah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada indahnya kenanganku bersama orang itu.

Aku yakin, aku bisa melakukannya.

Pohon-pohon rindang pun sudah bertandang, dan dengan bangga, mereka saling menyombongkan daun daun mereka yang mengilap tertimpa sinar matahari. Burung-burung gereja sudah menyambutku dengan kicau mereka di depan rumahku seolah, mereka ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi untukku.

Lucu sekali nampaknya, makhluk kecil tak berdaya ini seolah sedang memberikan sebuah atensi kecil padaku di pagi hari.

Ya…..

Seolah mereka sedang menggantikan ucapan selamat pagiku yang hilang beberapa bulan belakangan ini dan aku, sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal ini.

Aku melangkahkan langkah pertamaku keluar dari pintu apartemen tua yang sudah kutempati selama 5 tahun. Derit pintu yang sedikit mengganggu telinga terdengar saat tanganku menjamah knop pintu yang terbuat dari kayu pohon ek itu. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku meminyaki engsel pintu ini namun, aku tidak begitu mengerti caranya.

Hmm….. Bagaimana cara orang-orang itu mengerjakan hal yang seperti ini ya? Jujur, aku belum pernah memperbaiki engsel pintuku sendiri selama aku tinggal disini. Pria tua ramah yang tinggal di lantai 3 itu yang biasa memperbaiki engsel pintu depan dari apartemen kami namun, pria tua itu nampaknya belum pulang dari kampung halamannya dan nampaknya, ia belum akan pulang untuk waktu yang lama mengingat, didepan pintunya terpampang secarik kertas lusuh yang bertuliskan 'Tidak akan kembali hingga bulan Juli'. Aah! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan sebuah pintu yang menyebalkan setiap paginya.

Menurut kalian bagaimana? Aku sama sekali sudah kehabisan akal. Baiklah, aku sudah menatapi engsel pintu itu selama sepuluh menit dan…

"Yo Tetsu."

Si pemuda yang bekerja di Supermarket dengan kulit hitamnya dan senyum manisnya, menyapaku yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Tetsu, heh, lagi lihat apa sih?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit lebih dekat dengan wajahku, menatap wajahku dan menekan-nekan pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya, alih-alih membuyarkan perhatianku dari engsel pintu tua yang sedari tadi masih lekat dalam pandanganku.

"Kau tidak bisa memperbaiki ini sendiri bukan?" Tukasnya. Ah menyebalkan sekali. Aku sangat membenci saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana Aomine-kun memergoki aku saat tidak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu. Persis sama seperti saat waktu kami masih bersekolah dulu. Aomine-kun kerap kali memergoki aku yang sedang dengan bodohnya menatap lurus ke arah PR matematikaku sendirian di kelas. Hal itu terjadi saat aku dan dia masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar, tak mungkin juga seorang siswa Sekolah Menengah Atas melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu walau, sering kali, aku melakukan hal yang sama juga pada bangku Menengah Atas namun, bukan Aomine-kun lagi yang membantuku, karena kami beda kelas. Yang menolongku adalah-

Ah sudahlah, nanti cerita ini jadi melantur kemana-mana, bagaimana kalau kita konsentrasi saja pada engsel pintu tua yang menyebalkan ini? Memang ada baiknya seperti itu, daripada kita berkutat lagi dengan- yaaa- kau tahu siapa yang kumaksudkan bukan?

"Sini aku bantu perbaiki, ah kamu bukannya dari tadi bilang." Tangan besar pemuda itu mengelus surai biru mudaku lembut. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak saat seseorang mengelus rambutku, menyenangkan rasanya. Tangan pria yang satu ini besar, bahkan mungkin, satu tangannya bisa memuat keseluruhan puncah kepalaku dalam satu genggaman.

Sejenak, aku melihat pada kedua tanganku. Aku membandingkan dua tanganku yang kecil dan ramping ini dengan miliknya yang barusan bertengger dikepalaku. Entah bagaimana seorang pria bisa mendapatkan tangan sebesar itu, pikirku.

"Ini begini loh caranya Tetsu."

Yup! Salah satu momen menyebalkan lainnya dalam hidup manusia yang biasa kita temui. Saat dimana seseorang, seperti Aomine-kun saat ini, dengan lihainya memperbaiki dan meminyaki engsel pintu itu namun, aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena teralingi oleh kedua tangannya.

Bisa kalian bayangkan bukan? Satu kepalan tangannya saja mungkin bisa memuat satu kepala seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, apalagi dengan kedua tangannya? Mungkin dia bisa meremat kepala seekor monster.

Adalah kenyataan pahit saat dimana kita tidak bisa melihat apa yang orang ajarkan, saat mereka dengan bangga, mendemonstrasikan apa yang sebenarnya ingin mereka ajarkan pada kita. Mungkin memang, dilain kesempatan, aku harus memanggil pemuda yang satu ini saat aku harus berurusan dengan hal menyebalkan lainnya seperti engsel pintu tua ini. Pria tua itu juga tidak mungkin hidup untuk waktu yang lama bukan? Bukan maksudku untuk mengutukinya agar ia cepat wafat atau semacamnya, namun, mengingat usianya yang sudah senja—menginjak kepala delapan—pria tua itu tidak mungkin lagi bisa kuandalkan untuk pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat. Bukankah itu membuatku lebih terdengar semakin tidak berguna? Biarlah. Tidak semua orang begitu beruntung dan terlahir memiliki berbagai macam talenta.

Beruntung sekali orang bisa menikah dengan orang seperti Aomine-kun. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat dia, dia tinggi dan tampan, senyumnya juga manis. Badannya tegap dan atletis. Walau sedikit bodoh, namun sebenarnya ia adalah seorang pemuda yang jenius. Banyak hal yang kupelajari darinya. Ia juga sangat lembut dan perhatian. Aku juga sangat menyukai senyumannya, terutama saat ia menyengir seperti anak kecil. Entah mengapa wajahnya membuatku gemas….

Ah tungu dulu! Wajahku panas….

Gawat! Aku tidak berani melihat mukanya sekarang. Bodoh sekali aku, tak mungkin aku bisa menyukai orang ini. Aku tahu, pemuda ini lebih memilih Momoi-san nantinya ketimbang aku, mengingat pemuda bodoh ini adalah pria mesum yang menyukai dada wanita yang besar. Pasti begitu.

Eh…

Kenapa aku melihat kearah dadaku sendiri, tidak mungkin kan benda ini bertumbuh… aku kan tidak memiliki kelenjar susu seperti perempuan lagipula…

Ah sudah lah…..

"Tetsu, perhatikan tidak sih? Malah melamun." Tangannya mengetuk pelan puncah kepalaku dan benar saja, ia baru saja memecah lamunanku.

"Lagi ngelamunin siapa sih?" Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai respon atas pertanyaannya. Aku takut kalau ia tahu, kalau aku baru saja memikirkannya.

"Lagi ngelamunin aku ya? Cieee yang mulai jatuh cinta sama aku."

Bisa tidak sih orang ini bodoh di tempat lain? Setidaknya tidak saat ini…..

"Kalau aku sih, aku suka sama kamu Tetsu."

Eh-?

Apa maksudnya?

.

Aomine-kun menyukaiku?

.

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya Tetsu tapi, memang begitu adanya." Pemuda itu tertawa.

Bagaimana ini? Aku bingung, aku tidak tahu harus jawab apa…

Menurut kalian bagaimana? Aku tidak begitu ahli menghadapi adegan roman picisan seperti ini, sebagai orang yang memiliki dominan otak kiri, aku tidak pandai dalam berakting, apalagi dalam improvisasi. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Kalau Tetsu bagaimana? Suka ga sama aku?"

Tuh kan dia bodoh…..

"Nee, Tetsu.."

"Unn-?"

"Kamu mau kan jadi pacarku?"

_DEG!_

Apa yang harus kujawab…. Sekarang kondisinya sudah semakin gawat. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Sesungguhnya, sama sekali, di benakku, tidak pernah terbesit perasaan khusus pada pemuda yang satu ini. Jadi aku harus menanggapinya apa?

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku tapi-" tukasnya dengan nada yang menggantung.

Ah….

Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai hal seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatinya.

"Tapi apa?"

Huwaaa! Lancang sekali aku bisa bertanya seperti itu… seseorang…..bisa bunuh aku sekarang juga?

"Bisa tidak, aku mengisi kekosongan dari orang itu?" wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Senyum diwajahnya juga sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Itu bukan senyum yang kusukai… itu berbeda sama sekali dari senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan kepadaku.

Bagiku…. dan juga mungkin baginya… kata-katanya barusan merupakan, sebuah awalan baru bagi kami namun, hal itu juga dapat berarti sebuah akhir bagi hubungan kami apabila mungkin, responku tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

.

Dilema

.

Sebuah kondisi dimana saat kau harus memilih sebuah keputusan atas pilihan yang sangat memberatkan di kedua belah sisinya. Aku tidak ingin persahabatanku dengannya berakhir hanya karena aku mengecewakan perasaannya.

Sosok seorang sahabat…

Ya…..

Sosok itu lah yang kulihat dari figur seorang Aomine Daiki. Namun, apa tidak apa-apa kalau ia bisa menjadi lebih dari itu?

.

Sesuatu yang berawal dari minus

Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi?

.

Aku sebenarnya tidak takut untuk jatuh cinta namun, hal yang sebenarnya aku takutkan adalah, mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti apa yang kulakukan dengan orang itu. Aku tidak ingin Aomine-kun meninggalkanku karena keegoisanku tapi…..

.

Aku harus berani melangkah

.

Ya Tetsuya, benar…

Apa yang salah darinya? Tidak ada yang kurang darinya. Bukankah kau juga berpikir demikian?

Katakan!

Katakan Tetsuya!

"Bisa….." jawabku pelan. Ia masih menunggu. Hey, bukankah aku sudah mengiyakan tawaranmu? Setidaknya tersenyum lah, perlihatkan padaku, senyum yang kusuka darimu itu.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya Tetsu."

"Ya, aku mau, aku mau jadi kekasihmu Aomine-kun."Aku tersenyum dan membulatkan tekadku. Mulai dari saat ini, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku memutuskan untuk berubah. Dan melangkah bersama dengan Aomine-kun.

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyum yang biasa aku lihat. Senyumnya yang hangat. Senyum yang aku suka darinya.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku." Tukasku dengan mantap.

"Apa itu? Aku akan melakukannya selama itu untukmu, aku tidak akan menolaknya."

"Perlihatkan padaku lebih banyak… Senyumanmu yang sangat aku suka-"

.

.

.

Berakhir

.

.

.

.

Berakhir sudah halaman buku yang kutorehkan bersama dengan seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Mulai dari sekarang aku akan melangkah dengan orang yang selama ini ada disampingku.

.

Aomine Daiki

.

.

.

.

-=Seijuuro POV=-

Mengapa kau menangis saat aku sudah tidak lagi ada di sampingmu? Bukankah selama ini kita sudah melalui banyak hal yang menyenangkan bersama-sama?

Bukankah….

Selama ini kita sudah sering tertawa bersama? Aku sudah menunjukkan apa arti dari sebuah kehidupan padamu.

Apa hal tersebut tidak cukup untuk membuatmu bahagia?

Padamu yang selalu mendukungku. Padamu yang tidak kenal lelah untuk terus menunjukkan senyum bahagiamu didepan wajahku, tanpa ingin aku tahu seberapa berat beban yang sedang kau topang sendirian.

Kelemahanmu, dan ketidakberdayaanmu, disitulah aku ada, menjadi seseorang sangat berarti untukmu. Menjadi matahari bagimu. Semua hal tentangmu, dan selalu tentangmu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku. Dengan kita. Dan dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan hubungan kita.

Apa aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk terus bersamamu? Itu yang selalu ada dalam benakku setiap hari. Apa aku masih pantas untukmu?

Disitulah aku mulai menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

Untukmu yang selembut bunga matahari yang tertiup angin.

Kau tahu Tetsuya? Pemandangan saat kita tertawa bersama, itu adalah hal yang selalu sangat ingin kulihat, namun….

Kuharap kau bisa mengerti…..

Kuharap kau tidak menyalahkanku, dan kuharap, kau tidak membenciku karena hal ini.

Berada disampingmu membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Aku merasa semua hal yang ada diantara kita sudah tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang salah…

Namun aku merasa, alangkah baiknya kalau kita seperti ini.

Terpisah satu sama lain…..

Dimana kau bisa menunjukkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Aku ingin kau mandiri, dan tidak selalu tergantung denganku karena menurutku, alangkah tersiksanya dirimu, dan alangkah malangnya dirimu.

Untukku kamu berubah. Untukku kamu melangkah, dan untukku kau menceritakan semua pengalamanmu, pengalaman kita. Kepada semua orang, dan berbagi kebahagiaan kecil yang terbungkus rapih didalamnya.

Memang kau sudah berubah menjadi seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Memang kau sudah tidak lagi merepotkanku dengan segala kecurigaan kekanak-kanakanmu tentangku yang kau bilang selalu mengkhianatimu dengan orang lain dibelakangmu.

Aku senang kau sudah bisa menerimaku sebagaimana adanya aku namun….

Aku tidak ingin merusak kelembutanmu dan ketulusanmu lebih dari ini. Aku tidak ingin merubahmu menjadi sosok yang sempurna bagiku karena, aku takut, kau akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Aku ingin kau tetap menunjukkan dirimu yang hangat itu pada orang lain.

Seiring waktu berjalan, aku bisa merasakan perubahanmu.

Kumohon….

Aku ingin kau berjalan kembali….

Ah…..

Tidak…

Aku ingin kau berputar kembali….

Kembali menjadi seperti apa adanya dirimu saat pertama kali bertemu denganku. Bukan dirimu yang penyendiri, dan hanya seorang diri dalam keheningan.

Kembali seperti apa adanya dirimu, yang bisa diterima masyarakat walau kau selalu diabaikan oleh mereka.

Aku ingin melihat dirimu yang seperti itu, lagi, dan kuharap kau mengerti.

Tidak ada jalan lain yang bisa kuambil selain keputusan yang sudah kubuat ini.

Bagaikan sebuah tanah liat ditangan seorang penjunan, dan sebuah emas di tangan seorang pengrajin emas. Bukan bermaksud menghancurkanmu namun….

Bukankah sebuah tanah liat harus dihancurkan kembali terlebih dahulu, dan dilumat kembali dalam air sebelum sang penjunan mengukir dan membuatnya kembali? Bukankah sebuah emas harus dibakar terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menjadi lebih indah?

Aku ingin mengembalikanmu Tetsuya. Kembali seperti apa yang sudah Tuhan tetapkan dan inginkan, bukan seperti apa yang kuinginkan.

Maka dari itu….

Jangan membenciku karena hal ini ya?

.

.

.

"Ken-chan, lihat!" Aku memanggil tunanganku, seorang pemuda mungil bernama Ken'ichi. Ia persis sepertimu dulu Tetsuya, dia sangat manis dan lembut, persis sepertimu dan aku, menyukainya.

Dan pada akhir bulan ke empat tahun ini, kami akan menikah. Ditanganku, sudah terdapat _tuxedo_ putih yang kupikir sangat cocok untuknya. Sebenarnya aku ingin kau yang memakainya untukku namun, aku tahu, seseorang diluar sana, akan menyediakan sebuah pakaian yang lebih pantas untukmu dan akan lebih indah padamu.

"Ah! Sei-chan! Itu untukku? Uwaah manis sekali." Anak itu memelukku dan mengambil pakaian miliknya.

"Aku tidak sabar melihatmu memakainya."

.

.

.

.

-=Tetsuya POV=-

Empat bulan. Selama itu lah aku dan Aomine-kun sudah menjalani sebuah hubungan yang bisa dibilang sangat spesial. Lambat laun, aku kembali mengerti makna dari cinta yang sesungguhnya. Lambat laun, aku pun, bisa melupakan pria itu.

Kau tahu? Aku dan Aomine-kun sudah melewati begitu banyak hal bersama. Perlahan, aku mulai menyukainya. Ia mengajarkanku kembali tentang hal yang selama ini sudah ku lupakan. Bermula dari saat itu, Aomine-kun semakin sering datang mengunjungi apartemenku disana kami sering berbagi tawa kami bersama juga berbagi apa yang menjadi tanggungan kami.

Ia selalu ada untukku juga, pemuda ini, ia tidak lalai akan janjinya. Setiap hari, ia selalu tersenyum untukku. Persis seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Mungkin, ia memang ditakdirkan untukku. Aku berharap, ia bisa terus ada bersamaku dan melanjutkan, apa yang tadinya ditinggalkan oleh Akashi-kun.

Ah maaf…

Aku tidak sengaja menyebutkan namanya…

Namun kurasa, untuk saat ini, menyebutkan namanya pun, sudah tidak berdampak apa pun untukku. Di hatiku kini, sudah terisi penuh dengan Aomine-kun. Aku sudah memutuskan, untuk mengunci kenanganku rapat-rapat bersama Akashi-kun, entah seberapa rapat dan dalamnya, mungkin suatu saat, kenangan itu akan luluh dan terhapus dengan sendirinya namun, aku tidak menyesali hal itu karena

Satu hal berharga yang kupelajari saat aku bersama Aomine-kun yaitu

.

Kini Akashi-kun sudah bahagia

.

Tidak ada lagi bagianku untuk ikut serta dalam peran pendamping bagi Akashi-kun. Satu hal yang harus kutahu dan kupikirkan saat ini hanya lah Aomine-kun.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku dapat berkata kalau Akashi-kun sudah bahagia sekarang sebab, bahwasannya, pemuda yang dulu aku cintai sudah menikah.

Ya, ia menikah dengan pemuda yang kutemui beberapa waktu silam. Dengan sang pemilik surai hitam yang saat itu tersenyum manis padanya, yang pada saat itu merasa nyaman dalam peluknya.

Tersebutlah pada suatu saat, aku membuka pintu depan apartemenku dan menemukan sepucuk surat.

.

.

.

Sepucuk surat manis yang dikemas dalam amplop manis berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan korase bunga kering yang menghiasi tiap sudutnya terbaring di depan pintu. Pada tubuh benda itu aku juga bisa melihat ukiran dua buah huruf latin yang tercetak indah dengan warna keemasan dan terletak secara berdampingan.

Awalnya, aku tidak bisa menduga bahwa itu adalah undangan pernikahan Akashi-kun dengan kekasihnya, sampai jemariku membuka segel penutup amplop manis itu dan menemukan mereka mengenakan baju pengantin yang begitu serasi. Aku bisa melihat wajah Akashi-kun yang tersenyum manis disana. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan mungil berwarna kuning langsat yang nampak sempurna didalamnya, bagaikan benda itu tercipta untuk satu sama lain sementara, lengan lainnya merangkul pinggang ramping dari sang kekasih.

Aku bisa melihat iris mereka bertemu dalam kebahagiaan dari betapa teduhnya pandangan mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

Sakit….

Namun aku hanya bisa berpasrah….

Disitu aku menyadari, kalau memang akan tiba saatnya kami akan berjalan pada jalan setapak yang berbeda, namun aku tahu, alangkah lebih baik seperti ini dibandingkan aku dengan tidak pantas, merebut posisi pemuda yang sekarang sudah nampak bahagia itu.

Meski begitu, walau untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku ingin, dengan segenap usaha yang kupunya aku ingin, perasaanku dapat menggapainya sekali lagi.

Dulu mungkin aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menggapainya namun, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kusampaikan baik disini maupun dihadapan Akashi-kun dulu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berbohong padanya…..

Ya, biarkan itu hanya menjadi rahasiaku saja karena, jika kalian mengetahuinya, pasti kalian akan membenciku.

Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah….

.

Apakah masih boleh aku memanggil namanya dengan Akashi-kun?

Terlebih dari itu…..

Apa kah aku masih boleh memanggil namanya?

.

.

Tiba saat dimana hari pernikahan berlangsung, dimana aku berharap sebuah pesta besar dan megah yang dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan dari sang penyelenggara namun… sebuah berita duka pun terngiang di setiap telinga hadirin yang datang saat itu…

.

Mobil yang Akashi-kun dan kekasihnya tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan dahsyat

Sebuah Truk menghantam sisi kanan dari limosin besar yang mereka tumpangi dan

.

.

.

Calon mempelai dari Akashi-kun meninggal dunia…..

.

Beruntung Akashi-kun tidak terluka sama sekali karena, truk besar itu menghantam tepat pada sisi dimana kekasihnya itu duduk. Dari yang kami dengar, Akashi-kun sempat terselamatkan karena ia berhasil membuka pintu yang ada disebelahnya namun malang, ia tidak sempat menarik sang mempelai yang kemudian remuk tak berbekas dihantam bagian depan truk.

Apa ini…

Aku menangis-?

Mengapa aku menangis?

Mungkin karena aku bisa merasakan apa yang Akashi-kun rasakan saat ini….

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Akashi-kun saat ia bangun nantinya.

Pasti ia kesepian, aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Aku ingin-

Tunggu…..

Aku kan sudah memiliki Aomine-kun..tapi mengapa?

Mengapa aku masih ingin sekali menemui Akashi-kun saat ini? Mengapa aku merasa bahwa Akashi-kun membutuhkanku sekarang? Mengapa tubuh ini sangat memaksaku untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang juga? Mengapa tangan ini ingin sekali merengkuh tubuhnya dan berkata kepadanya 'Aku senang kau baik baik saja'. Bukankah jiwa dan tubuh ini sudah menjadi milik Aomine-kun sekarang? Bukankah aku sudah berhasil melupakan Akashi-kun? Bukankah hatiku sudah berhasil berpindah kepada Aomine-kun? Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan membisu, tidak tau harus berbuat apa sementara hati ini, masih memaksaku untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada perasaanmu Tetsu, pergi, dan temui dia sekarang…" Aku bisa mendengar Aomine-kun berkata demikian.

"Aku yang antar." Tukasnya.

"TAPI!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Tetsu, ayo kita kesana…."

"Aku ingin disini bersamamu…" ucapku lirih.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang menangis….." lanjutku.

"Tapi aku lebih tidak ingin kau terus-terusan membohongi perasaanmu Tetsu."

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami tiba dirumah sakit tempat Akashi-kun dirawat. Setibanya disana, kami langsung bertanya letak kamar tempat Akashi-kun berada. Suster kepala yang menjaga resepsionis kala itu berkata bahwa pasien yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro dirawat di blok 4 dikamar nomer 15, kami pun bergegas kesana.

Kami menyusuri setiap lorong yang mungkin menuju ke arah blok 4. Aku bergegas berlari mencari kamar tempat Akashi-kun berada. Aku membuka pintu berwarna putih dengan plakat kusam bertuliskan angka 15 diatasnya. Saat pintu itu terbuka sempurna, disana aku bisa melihat, sesosok pria dibalut pakaian berwarna putih sedang terduduk lesu, dengan sorot mata yang redup, dan sebelah tangannya yang meremat selimut yang membungkus kakinya. Sinar matahari yang terbias melalui jendela dan menyinarinya pun tak dihiraukannya, bahkan ia tidak menengok ke arah kami sedikit pun. Aku bisa melihat perban membebat kepala dan tangannya. Rambutnya pun, sudah kembali panjang, sama persis seperti kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya di SMU dulu.

"Akashi-kun!" Aku langsung berlari menyongsong pemuda itu, Aomine-kun berjalan di belakangku.

"Syukurlah…" ucapku lega saat mengetahui bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, dan tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya namun….

"Siapa….?"

Ah…..

"Kalian siapa?" tanyanya dengan tatapannya yang masih kosong.

Bohong kan? Masa kan ia tidak mengenali kami? Terlebih, masa kan ia tidak mengenaliku?

Tak lama waktu berselang, seorang dokter masuk ke ruangan kami dan bertanya siapa kami. Aomine-kun memberi penjelasan kepada sang dokter, lalu ia pun berkata bahwa Akashi-kun mengalami amnesia setelah kecelakaan dahsyat yang menimpanya tadi siang, beruntung nyawanya bisa diselamatkan, hanya tangannya saja yang patah akibat membentur tiang listrik yang ada di sudut jalan cukup keras. Terjadi trauma yang cukup dahsyat dikepalanya sehingga, ingatannya tidak mampu menopangnya.

Saat berkenalan tadi Aomine-kun menyebutkan nama kami dan sang dokter, mengeluarkan reaksi yang sangat diluar dugaan kami.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Apakah kau pernah dipanggil oleh Akashi-san dengan panggilan Tetsuya?" Aku mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan sang dokter. Entah apa maksudnya aku tidak tahu.

"Memangnya ada apa dok?" tanya Aomine-kun yang menggantikanku untuk bertanya.

"Sesaat sebelum Akashi-san pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya, dalam tidurnya, ia acap kali menyebutkan nama Tetsuya, jadi aku merasa lega jika Tetsuya-san sudah ada disini."

Akashi-kun memanggil namaku?

"Tetsu…ya… Aaaaaakkhh!" aku bisa mendengar Akashi-kun menjerit setelah ia menyebutkan namaku.

"Tetsu…ya….." Nafas pemuda itu memburu dan peluh membasahi sekujur wajahnya. Sang dokter berkata bahwa, Akashi-kun berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi hal yang sudah tidak bisa ia ingat, namun, ia hanya bisa mengingat namaku, itu saja yang tersisa dari ingatannya.

Aku? Mengapa Akashi-kun menyebut namaku? Aku tidak mengerti….

"Apakah Tetsuya-san bersedia untuk membantu dalam proses penyembuhan dari Akashi-san?" pinta sang dokter padaku.

Aku bingung….

Aku tidak tahu harus apa, sampai Aomine-kun berkata padaku

"Lakukan. Hanya kau saja yang bisa mengembalikan ingatannya sekarang." Tangan besarnya menepuk pundakku dengan lembut.

"Tapi….aku takut kalau aku akan jatuh cinta dengannya dan meninggalkanmu…" Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dada Aomine-kun. Aku takut. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Aomine-kun. Aku takut, selama proses penyembuhan nanti aku akan kembali jatuh cinta pada Akashi-kun untuk kesekian kalinya namun Aomine-kun berkata kepadaku

"Tidak apa, aku akan selalu setia menunggumu disini." "Bukankah kau juga masih mencintainya?"

"Tidak! Aku-" ucapanku terhenti dengan jari Aomine-kun yang mengatup kedua belah bibirku.

"Lakukan. Kalau kau benar mencintaiku, kau harus melakukannya, dan jatuh cinta lagi padanya."

"A-apa maksudmu-?" ia baru saja mengucapkan hal yang sama sekali diluar akal sehatku. Aku harus jatuh cinta lagi pada Akashi-kun kalau aku benar benar mencintai Aomine-kun?

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya namun…..

Aku bisa melihat senyum pemuda itu yang berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku pun, dengan mantap, menghampiri tempat tidur Akashi-kun yang masih larut dalam lamunannya.

"Akashi-kun?" aku perlahan mendekat padanya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya menjerit seperti tadi.

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya.

"Itu namamu….. Akashi Seijuuro."

"Oh…." Aku tidak membalas lagi ucapannya namun, badanku dengan refleks membawaku dalam sebuah ciuman singkat yang manis dengannya.

Sebuah rasa yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan kini kembali hadir. Ciuman singkat itu penuh dengan rasa rindu yang kembali memuncah dari dalam hatiku. Aku bisa melihat matanya terbelalak dan terkejut. Aneh memang, saat kau tidak bisa mengingat apapun seseorang tiba-tiba menciummu, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang Akashi-kun rasakan namun satu hal yang kutahu, dan satu hal yang bisa aku katakan adalah.

"Ya, namaku Tetsuya, dan aku, ada disini, untukmu, dan bersama sama denganku, aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu." Aku tersenyum manis. Sebuah senyuman yang biasa aku tujukan padanya.

Ya, aku tahu….

Dahulu…. Pemuda ini yang memulai kisah cinta kami….. dan aku tahu…

Kini, giliranku untuk memulainya kembali.

.

Sebuah kisah cinta yang bermula dari minus

.

.

.

~THE END~

-=Author Notes=-

Hullo~ Tanpa bicara panjang-panjang, mika hanya mengharapkan review dari reader :D

Dan akhir kata,

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini, semoga menghibur.

Sign,

Mikazuki Hikari


End file.
